life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Doris Stamper
Doris Stamper is the shopkeeper of the "Bear Station" gas station near Mount Rainier, Washington in Life is Strange 2. She is the wife of Hank Stamper. Personality If Sean takes precaution prior to entering the store, Doris acts relatively mild-mannered towards the brothers, willing to engage in casual conversation with Daniel and humoring them as they gather around the stray dog underneath the counter. However, should the brothers provide any reason for her to be suspicious (from being seen begging for food outside to having dirt on their faces), Doris acts more curtly and rudely during their interactions. If Sean does not provide a proper excuse when asked why they're visiting, Doris implies that she does not trust Sean based on him "looking like everybody else who stops by". Doris appears to have a soft spot for the stray dog underneath the counter; she can be heard talking to the dog as Sean wanders around the store, and if Doris is friendly with Sean and Daniel, she speaks protectively of her. Appearance Doris has brown, shoulder-length hair that is beginning to grey at its roots. She wears a purple tracksuit top over a white t-shirt with a blue design, faded olive green pants, and white running shoes with purple accents and noticeable dirt stains. Around her neck, she wears a gold-colored necklace with matching earrings. Episode One - "Roads" As Sean and Daniel Diaz enter the convenience store, Doris is working on a crossword puzzle while standing behind the counter, which she ponders the answers to out loud. She greets them as they walk in, to which Sean can optionally respond. If Sean decides to speak with her, she will quiz Sean on why they're staying in the area, and has certain predispositions against him depending on whether she saw him soliciting food from the family outside or if he didn't wash off in the bathroom before entering. If Sean has previously viewed the sign for the Tacoma Rock Campground in front of the Stamper residence, he can convince Doris to lower her suspicion of the brothers by saying they're camping with their dad and he's waiting in the car. She will believe this story and be polite with the brothers, and Sean will remark in his journal that she was nice. If Sean gives her any other story or tries the same lie without having previously viewed the Tacoma Rock Campground sign, Doris will become more suspicious and curt with the brothers. Certain items Sean interacts with will prompt Doris to provide some commentary, including the photos of her husband, the shelves of bear statues, the Washington maps, and the bear key chains. While Sean is shopping, Daniel can strike up a conversation with Doris, which Sean can choose to interrupt. If Sean attempts to steal any item towards the front of the store, he will back down once he sees Doris keeping an eye on him, and has the option to send Daniel to distract her with conversation. Once Sean has finished shopping, she will ring up the bill allowing him to purchase his goods. If Doris is not suspicious of Sean and the total ends up just short of what he has, Doris can willfully ignore the difference and give Sean the items regardless. During her conversation with Sean and Daniel about the stray dog behind the counter, Doris tells them about the dog's status as a stray, its gender, and that she's looking for an adult to take care of it. If Doris is wary of the brothers, Doris acts irritated and hostile towards them during this conversation; if not, she speaks more politely. Later, when Sean is captured, she can be heard being hesitant towards Hank concerning his plan, but ultimately makes no objections to handing him over to the police. Relationships Family * Hank Stamper - During her optional conversation with Daniel, Doris reveals that she has a dislike for Hank's hobby of carving wooden bears. After Sean is captured, she can be heard speaking with Hank, being hesitant about his plans at first but ultimately making no objections. Other * Sean Diaz (Determinant) - Doris' disposition towards Sean can either be polite and wary, depending on the outcome of his conversation with her and his previous actions at Bear Station. If Doris likes Sean, she can offer to cut the difference if his total ends up being just above what he has in his wallet. Despite this, after Sean is captured, Doris goes along with Hank's plan to report him to the police without objection. * Daniel Diaz (Determinant) - Regardless of how she views Sean, Doris keeps a playful tone of voice during both her optional conversations with Daniel, although she acts more curt if Sean neglected to have him and Daniel wash up beforehand. However, during their conversation about the stray dog, Doris' demeanor towards him and his brother will change between amused and hostile depending on Sean's previous actions. * Mushroom - Doris appears to care for the stray dog, as she can speak protectively and warmly about the dog during her conversation with the brothers and can be heard promising her that she'll find a new home as Sean is shopping. However, if Doris is hostile towards Sean, she will refer to the dog as "just another stray mutt" during the conversation. Memorable Quotes Trivia * According to Hank, Doris collects guns. * On a shelf in Bear Station's back office, a wooden bear engraved with a heart and the words "HANK DORIS | STAMPER | 8-22-1982" can be found, indicating that they have been together for at least 34 years. * Despite being married to Hank, Doris does not wear a wedding ring on either hand. * Doris has a habit of raising and waving her left hand while talking. Gallery LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 13.png|Doris speaking with Sean. LiS2E1S3 - Bear Station (Daytime) 32.png|Doris watching Daniel pet Mushroom. Doris_Stamper_at_register.png|Doris ringing up Sean's total purchases. pt-br: Doris Stamper ru: Дорис Стампер Category:Female Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters